


New Sensations

by Koe



Series: Hiding Kittens [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crudeness, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backside of hiding kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations

“Al, what’s that smell?”  
“You know very well…”  
“Gah. Sorry. But there’s something smelling in here. Real nasty too.”  
 _“Miao!”_  
“Al!”  
“What?” Huge veteran body armor _fidgeting_. It’s not a pretty sight.  
“Open up your chest plate, Al.”  
“Why?”  
“Just open it, dammit!”

Ed lifts a wet looking kitten out by her neck and peers into Al’s chest. He bends back out, clasps his hands and leans forward again. A blue light shines through the cracks in Al’s “body”.

“I knew it! Skidmarks!”  
“That’s not possible.”  
“The kitten - it has …” Ed’s heaving for air. “… taken a dump in your armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fat Freddy’s Cat.


End file.
